I almost told you that I love you
by Andreina G
Summary: Siempre se retrasaba un poco, lo justo como para que él comenzara a dudar de su fuerza de voluntad. Lo justo como para que él la tratara como un simple juguete cada vez que la veía. Lo justo como para que él dudara de si tenía o no sentimientos por ella.


_**Hoy toca subir un nuevo one-shot y aquí estamos… Tratando de mejorar o, al menos, eso espero (xD) **_

_**Espero disfruten de esta historia que, desde ya les digo que es bastante OoC, pero así me la imaginé.**_

_**Bien, veamos las advertencias:**_

_**Esta historia contiene: lenguaje malsonante y escenas sexuales explícitas. **__(Al que no le guste, ya sabe: Atrás y: si te vi, no te conozco.)_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para nuestro entretenimiento.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I almost told you that I love you**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hoy tocaba otras de esas _"reuniones del trabajo" _que le hacía creer a su esposa y que ella, ingenuamente, se tragaba sin dudarlo un minuto. A veces sentía pena por ella, porque aguantaba todos sus engaños descarados de forma inconsciente.

No es que fuera algo muy seguido. Quizá una vez cada tantas semanas. Él tenía autocontrol y sabía cuando era el momento de volverla a ver. Se quitó la corbata y la chaqueta oscura y la tiró sobre el sucio sofá de dos plazas que había en la pequeña habitación de hotel alquilada. Se sentó en el borde de la polvorienta cama con sábanas floreadas, ella llegaría pronto. Siempre se retrasaba un poco, lo justo como para que él comenzara a dudar de su fuerza de voluntad. Lo justo como para que él la tratara como un simple juguete cada vez que la veía. Lo justo como para que él dudara de si tenía o no sentimientos por ella.

Encendió un cigarrillo.

No sentía nada, absoluta y completamente nada por la chica. Bella lo sabía, él lo sabía, y aún así estaban dispuestos a continuar con su estúpido y arriesgado jueguito. Todo para saciar la lujuria de su cuerpo, las ganas que se tenían el uno al otro.

Eran dos sujetos amarrados a la lascivia que profesaban y que no estaban dispuestos a abandonarla así como así.

Le dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo y miró el reloj de la pared. Estaba llegando veinte minutos más tarde de lo habitual. Veinte largos minutos en los que se cuestionaba cada segundo que pasaba allí en ese cuarto vacío, esperando por ella. Sabiéndola suya cada vez que traspasaba el umbral de la puerta y extrañando su presencia cada vez que se iba.

Desde luego, él no la quería.

Se levantó de un salto, pasó sus manos por su cabeza, desorganizando su cabello más de lo habitual. La ceniza del cigarrillo cayó mientras avanzaba hasta donde estaba su chaqueta, sacó su celular del bolsillo interior de ésta y marcó su número…

Esperó tres tonos antes de colgar.

Maldijo. ¡Lo estaba haciendo a propósito! Quería que se enfureciera con ella por hacerlo esperar. Sabía que eso pasaría, las consecuencias de ello quedarían visibles en su nívea piel por una semana o más, siempre era lo mismo. La última vez fue una mordida casi sangrante en el interior de su muslo. Un morado acompañó el sitio durante más de dos semanas.

Estaba enloqueciendo. Ella estaba retrasada. Muy retrasada.

Él paseaba por la habitación, seguía una ruta sin sentido. Contaba el mobiliario mientras esperaba. _Un sofá, una cama, una mesa de noche, una lámpara que había conocido mejores días, una alfombra descolorida, una silla de madera, un cuadro de un niño triste._

Escuchaba a la gente pasar en el pasillo, sin preocuparse realmente por quién iba o venía, solo estaba pendiente de su taconeo, de su caminar pausado y elegante impropio de alguien tan joven como lo era ella.

Quince minutos y dos cigarrillos después sintió la puerta y su rechinar estridente. Se alegró, Bella por fin había llegado. Una aroma dulce, a chocolate, impregnó la habitación y su inconfundible cabellera caoba se dejó ver junto con sus ojos marrones. Ella solía decir que eran aburridos, pero a él no podían parecerle más fascinantes porque simplemente no era posible.

-Lamento el retraso.- lo miró con pena. Sabía que esa mirada provocaba cosas en él. Por eso la usaba.

Enfocó sus ojos verdes en ella.

-¡Tardaste demasiado!- bramó furioso. Bella se encogió en su perfecto papel de víctima, él necesitaba creer que la obligaba a hacerlo, no podía dejar que ella cargara un peso tan grande como este tipo de relación sobre sus hombros. Vivía engañándose a si mismo, pero le importaba una mierda.

-H-había mucho tráfico y…- la tomó por el brazo con rudeza y la besó introduciendo su lengua en su boca, demandante, despiadado, sin cuidado, sin ternura. Todo era rápido y duro. Violento.

Ella lo sabía y no le importaba, sabía que Edward necesitaba creérselo, sabía que no podían quererse. Sabía que este era su método de desahogarse.

Solo se dejaba hacer, como una muñeca. Una muñeca a la cual visitaba de vez en cuando y usaba para su placer. Porque con su esposa no podía, porque lo verían mal, porque le dirían enfermo.

Fijó sus pensamientos en el presente. Él había dejado de besarla y ahora se deshacía de su camisa. Ella decidió seguirlo, se quitó la blusa y luego su sostén. Hace tiempo había dejado de importarle que él la viera desnuda, la vergüenza no tenía cabida en su relación inexistente.

Sintió su mirada, ahora verde oscura, estaba clavada en ella. Profunda. Penetrante. Como un adicto en abstinencia que se encontraba con un poco de su droga favorita. Antes de que si quiera se diera cuenta lo sintió sobre ella, besando, mordiendo con fuerza y chupando su cuello. Dejaría marcas, eso era más que seguro, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba sentirlo suyo.

Sus manos fuertes y callosas viajaban por su torso sin destino alguno, tocaban un poco aquí y un poco allá, sin detenerse por mucho tiempo en algún sitio. Bella lo imitó, sus delicadas manos tocaban con ternura. Sabía que eso lo desesperaba, porque ella no debía ser dulce ni delicada con él cuando se empeñaba en comportarse como un animal salvaje sediento de sexo.

La tiró con fuerza en la cama, rebotó un par de veces hasta detenerse por completo. Edward se colocó sobre ella y arrancó su minifalda, dejándola solo con las medias que tanto le gustaban, sus zapatos de tacón color negro y su braga blanca.

_Es hermosa…- _observó él. No pudo dejar de notarlo. Con su sonrojo inocente y sus labios entreabiertos, sus pechos pequeños subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración, con su mirada perdida en él. Definitivamente no podía sentir nada por la chica.

Tomó sus labios mientras la exploraba con rudeza, sus manos no podían acariciarla con la suavidad que ella se merecía, su boca no podía besarla con la ternura que ella buscaba. Él no podía hacerle el amor, solo follarla salvajemente.

Para su tortura, él no entró en ella cuando lo sintió quitarse el pantalón. Solo decidió jugar, torturarla. Llevó sus manos a su ancha espalda y luego subió una a su cuello, acarició el cabello de la nuca con una dulzura que lo hizo estremecer entero. Se bajó de la cama y fue en busca de su correa.

-No te atrevas a tocarme.- sujetó ambas manos femeninas en el espaldar de la cama, apretó el cinturón fuerte, ella casi podía sentir sus manos entumecidas, pero no le importaba. Nunca le importó. Retomó su posición y bajó hasta sus pechos. Mordió a su gusto, dejó cuantas marcas quiso.

Ella era suya.

Isabella se revolvía inquieta debajo de él. Adoraba hacerla esperar. Bajó su mano hasta su centro para comprobar si estaba tan húmeda como esperaba, no lo decepcionó. Jugó con ella y sus dedos hasta que la tuvo gimiendo y suplicando con la mirada. La llevó al borde del orgasmo frotando con dureza su clítoris, como sabía que a ella le gustaba; luego paró sin previo aviso, ganándose un gemido desesperado.

Sonrió con malicia.

-¿Hay algún problema?- ella le miró con los ojos suplicantes.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y paseó su glande por la extensión de su vagina, tentándola, llevándose él mismo hasta el borde de su autocontrol. Porque sabía que no le quedaba mucha fuerza de voluntad en su cuerpo, y ésta disminuía cuando la oía jadear su nombre. Se estaba volviendo una tortura placentera e insoportable para ambos.

-Hazlo…- susurró la chica en un suspiro casi inaudible.

Decidió complacerla.

Entró lentamente, sin prisas, sin pausas, disfrutando de sentirla en cada centímetro de su piel. No les preocupaba que ella pudiera quedar embarazada, después de todo tomaba la píldora para impedirlo.

-Te amo…- le susurró la chica al oído. Él comenzó a taladrarla con fuerza y mordió con rudeza su cuello, dejando una enorme marca roja que, quizás, luego cambiaría de color a morado. Estaba seguro que ella la cubriría con un poco de base antes de salir.

No quería escuchar que lo amaba. Esas palabras no podían salir de sus carnosos labios, mucho menos podían sonar tan sinceras como sonaban. Se sujetó un poco más arriba de donde estaban atadas sus manos con el cinturón. Bella gemía sin control y él comenzaba a resoplar, el cansancio de los movimientos rápidos y certeros hacía mella en su cuerpo. Decidió parar luego de una estocada particularmente profunda. Desató las manos femeninas y, luego de arrojar la correa lejos de la cama, les dio la vuelta. Ahora ella lo montaba a él.

Besó sus muñecas casi sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Ella notó ese gesto, pero decidió hacer de cuenta que no. Bajó su cara para besarlo, probó sus labios hasta que los suyos comenzaron a doler, siguió el camino de su mandíbula y luego el cuello. Inhaló el aroma a hombre que allí se concentraba y se sintió aletargada. Continuó con su camino, besó y mordió su pecho y jugó un ratito con sus pezones, disfrutando de las vista cuando lo veía arquearse o morder sus labios maltratados. Sabía que le gustaba que jugara con él, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Bajó y bajó. Besó sus abdominales, lo vio arquear la espalda cuando llegó a su cadera y escuchó su respiración detenerse al llegar a su entrepierna.

Edward observaba todos sus movimientos, su cabello le hacía cosquillas y sus labios dejaban una estela de fuego en su piel. Cuando vio como llevaba su miembro a la boca estuvo a punto de explotar. Apretando los dientes logró aguantar las largas y lentas lamidas que ella estaba decidida a brindarle. Veía en Bella una fragilidad latente que activaba sus instintos protectores. Solo deseaba poder protegerla y mimarla por siempre.

Pero, y desde luego, no estaba enamorado de ella.

Se contuvo todo lo que pudo, llevó sus manos hasta el sedoso cabello caoba y frenó sus movimientos. Ella le miró y sonrió con picardía. Retomó su posición sobre él y comenzó a penetrarse lentamente.

Comenzó un vaivén frenético.

Sus uñas se encajaron en sus pectorales y unos pequeños rasguños quedaron allí. Más tarde buscaría una mentira para decirle a su esposa o, simplemente, no se quitaría la camiseta en casa hasta que ellos desaparecieran. Sujetó sus caderas con mucha fuerza, seguro de que unos morados acompañarían el lugar en unas cuantas horas. La cama se quejaba bajo sus movimientos erráticos, él veía sus pequeños pechos rebotar una y otra vez, incitándolo a que los llevara a su boca. Se sentó sin que Bella se detuviera un solo segundo más de lo estrictamente necesario y llevó uno de sus pezones rosados a su boca. Succionó con fuerza y la sintió apretarse alrededor de su miembro. Lo hizo de nuevo y ella gritó su nombre.

-Jesús… si haces eso de nuevo no sé cuánto aguante.- murmuró dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Edward tuvo una idea. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su pecho izquierdo y pellizcó con malicia el pezón erecto mientras el derecho seguía recibiendo tratamiento por su boca, dientes y lengua. Ella pausó sus movimientos y él con una palmada en su trasero le hizo saber que debía continuar con el ritmo que llevaba hace segundos atrás.

-No dije que te detuvieras. Continúa.-

Bella estaba llevando su cuerpo al límite. Siempre era así cuando se encontraban; él era dominante y ella sumisa; él la tocaba a su antojo y ella se dejaba hacer, y disfrutaba, ¡Oh, Dios! Cuanto disfrutaba cuando el hombre de ojos verdes le cedía un poco del poder y lo dejaba montarlo. Esa era una de sus partes favoritas de las escasas horas que pasaban juntos.

Él sintió cuando Isabella estaba lista para correrse. Sintió como se volvía más y más apretada a su alrededor. Sintió sus gemidos subir de volumen. Sintió como se aferraba a sus piernas como si fueran su salvavidas.

Las habituales lágrimas que siempre derramaba al correrse estaban acumulándose rápidamente en sus ojos cafés. Era algo que le molestaba, el no saber muy bien porque eran esas lágrimas. Se le hacía frustrante el hecho de llevar haciéndolo con ella tanto tiempo y aun así no saber a qué atribuirle esas pequeñas gotas que ahora resbalaban por sus mejillas.

A pesar de todo, las secó con sus pulgares cuando enmarcó su cara para verle los ojos unos segundos antes de correrse dentro de ella. Vio el torbellino de emociones que allí se acumulaba. Vio el dolor que esto le causaba a ambos. Y así explotó en millones de pedazos, recordándose que no podía sentir nada por esa chica que se recuperaba de su orgasmo entre sus brazos.

Guió sus cuerpos hasta que quedaron acostados a lo largo de la cama y ella se acurrucó con él, pasó su delgado y esbelto brazo por la cintura masculina y le tomo poco tiempo el quedarse dormida. Lo notó cuando su respiración se volvió más pausada y su agarre menos tenso. Sabía que no estaría allí mucho más tiempo con ella y quería alargarlo lo más posible sujetándole la cintura.

Él salió de la cama y Bella se revolvió inquieta durante unos segundos, buscando su calidez, pero fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que se quedó inmóvil de nuevo. Edward se vistió y se sentó en el sofá, encendió un cigarrillo y, una vez allí, se dedicó a observarla durante un rato.

Ella no podía enamorarse de él. Él no podía enamorarse de ella. Era peligroso, era prohibido. Su esposa lo mataría si se enterara, perdería su empleo y a sus hijos. Ella caería bajo en su estatus social, y eso no debía pasar. No solo era la hija de su jefe y su mejor amigo, también era la sucesora de su padre en la compañía y no podía dejar que un escándalo tan grande como ese cayera sobre sus hombros delgados y hermosos.

Fijó su vista en el cuerpo femenino enrollado en las sábanas y deseó poder quedarse con ella. Miró su reloj. Apagó el cigarrillo y se colgó la chaqueta a hombro.

Era la hora de marcharse.

Lanzó un suspiro cansado y frotó su mano contra la parte posterior de su cuello. Dejarla se le hacía cada vez más difícil.

_Ella no puede enamorarse de mí,- _pensó sombrío –_ solo soy un hijo de puta afortunado de que me mirara. _

Avanzó hasta la puerta. El rechinar hizo que ella se moviera de nuevo, la miró una última vez por esa noche.

-Hasta pronto…- dejó el susurro colgado en el aire y salió. Al cerrar la puerta, pegó la frente a la pared por quizás cuanto tiempo. Después de un rato la escuchó sollozar, probablemente seguía en la cama. Escuchó también cuando comenzó a arreglarse para salir de allí.

Se escondió detrás de una planta artificial cuando la vio traspasar el umbral de la habitación. Sus tacones se hundían bajo la alfombra barata. Miró haca ambos lados con sus ojos cafés, tal vez buscándolo con la esperanza que siguiera cerca. Él se dio cuenta de la decepción que se reflejó en su rostro y de lo colorados que tenía sus hermosos ojos, culpa del llanto. Luego Bella se fue caminando hasta el estacionamiento.

Chocó su cabeza contra la pared y sintió un gran vacío en su pecho.

_Yo no la amo.- _Repitió su mente como un mantra.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin.**_

_**¿Qué tal quedó?**_

_**¡Recuerden! Un review hace feliz a un escritor (^.^)**_


End file.
